Talk:Ratatoskr/@comment-29325824-20170310142404
Okay, this is what I got from throwing it through Google Translate. Mind you, it's still google translate, so... Ratatosk · Squirel genus · beast human type ○ Habitat ... forest, human village ○ Taste ...... Nasty, cowardly ○ Food ... ... I prefer herbivores, tree nuts and fruits. ○ A kind of beastman with a large soft tail on a small body. It is a tribe who was good at dealing with "information", using the small and agile body to travel around the people, sharing information gathered with excellent sight and hearing among their families through their own information network, enormous It is said that it holds information on quantity. It is an information shop of monsters, and there are also many news organizations by parents in parent-monster nation and Makai nation. Although they do not attack human men by themselves, it is said that they give men information to other demons and bring men to the demons. Although it is not a demon with extraordinary strong armor and magical power, the information that they bring can power the thought of individuals and groups, and can even induce to some extent. Basically they handle accurate information as an information shop, but as a mean personality, they like to bring humans into the world of pleasure, preferring to lead a male and female relationship into a nasty relationship, and for that It sometimes imprints information including exaggeration and adaptation to people. By manipulating information, even anti - monsters 'believers can embrace the demons, and even men and women of bad relationship can be made a couple simply by telling each other' s messages, Many demons also ask for brokerage. Moreover, there are many stories that the nation who is troubled as to whether to accept demons or not, has taken the parent demon path by "information of demons" transmitted from them, and when they are human women There is also an anecdote that the city of human beings has changed to the Makai just by disseminating the information of "demonization" to the world. In the case of Even when he gets a man, he is good at using information to create a situation in which he can not escape absolutely, or to ask men to ask for her. However, the girls who are inherently weak are sometimes confused when it comes to intersecting with men, and they often flee and run away with a great opportunity to commit men. In addition, too much men were overpowered to runaway, I could not resist the men who were supposed to have been rolling on the palm until then, because I was forced to run strongly, so I was not able to resist men who were like beasts Sometimes it becomes like a female of a small animal fucked by whatever you like. No matter how hard it is to have information power to manipulate people, once you can not oppose male instruments that taught yourself to pleasure, in the long run, your body and mind will also be dominated, where your attitude towards cheek It will be changed to a companion animal that plays with a male who became a husband. Huge tails that are their characteristics are used to balance the body, cushions to rest, and like a bed when crossing. Just as it is used for such applications, the fluffy soft tail has a good feeling of touch and embracing, and their husbands become captive with their tails with their flesh. If my husband embraces their tails, not only my husband but also they feel comfortable in a different way, and the girls' feelings of their own embrace which they made are completely improved, so before they love them There are also many husbands that enjoy the tail.